solthrisfandomcom-20200216-history
Orcini
Orcini are a group of related sapient species in Solthris, currently consisting of Orcs, Goblins, Ogres, Gremlins, Hobgoblins, and Bogrin, found across the continents of Althesar, Gruthar, and Xaxalin. Outwardly Orcini are physically diverse but all share a number of biological similarities due to common ancestry, though the exact nature of their origin is currently lost to myth and legend. History While the exact origins of the orcini are unknown they have existed for thousands of years on Solthris, appearing in the histories of many nations and cultures as raiders and powerful enemies throughout the ages and across continents. Often (though not always) early histories show them operating under the direction of another entity, such as primordials, demons or other immortals. Sadly there are few records remaining of these ancient armies or the forces they served in most cases, so exact details elude even the most studious modern researchers. All orcini tales of their origin relate to them emerging from underground pools of fire or blood, though from there they tend to diverge wildly from clan to clan even within the same regions. Xaxalin Orcini The Orcini present in Xaxalin are Orcs, Goblins, and Ogres. The earliest records of Orcini in Xaxalin refer to them in opposition to the fledgling Human, Dwarven, and Elven nations of the continent. Findings from the era describe them moving en-masse after a victory in the south against a rival group of giants that worshipped a demon-lord of gluttony, which left the Orcini clans emboldened and looking for new conquest. The common threat provided by the clans is often regarded as one of the factors that led to the formation of the Grand Empire of Xaxalin from the unifying Human, Dwarven, and Elven nations, which would eventually scatter the clans to the seas and distant south. Fleets and Steppes After being cut off from their traditional holdings by the Grand Empire many Orcini found themselves with their backs to the sea, and eventually built crude ships or stole ships from Empire shipyards in order to find new lands to settle, developing a culture of fearsome raiding and piracy over time. Other clans managed to pull back to their ancestral holdings in the south, and continued sporadic, forays against the Empire's borders over the years, rebuilding their strength. The eventual collapse of the Grand Empire led to a resurgence of raiding from both the seas and southern steppes, which in turn led to a rise in enslavement of captured Orcini by the fragmented remains of the Empire. It is believed that ships carrying slaves from this era attempting to supply colonies in Gruthar rebelled, and eventually established the Grutharin Dominion alongside Orcini from Althesar. Many of the raiding tribes from the seas and steppes remain active to this day, remaining fierce foes of the inland nations of Xaxalin. Althesar Orcini Hobgoblins, Gremlins, and Bogrin are the Orcini found in Althesar. Early Cyclops records in Althesar describe armies of Hobgoblins initially as enemies and then as allies to their (at the time) burgeoning empire, while Gremlins and Bogrin are largely remembered as thieves and brigands that plagued the cities and forests of the land that were eventually subjugated respectively. It's believed a mix of environmental factors such as droughts and wildfires, as well as expanding cyclops influence drove many of these groups to split, with some moving north and others to the east of Althesar though it's unclear if their settlements in Gruthar predate cyclops colonies there, or if they were brought to the area as laborers. After the collapse of the cyclops empire the remaining Hobgoblins became a mercenary city-state, profiting in Althesar's frequent conflicts, while gremlins scavenge for treasures in the cyclops ruined cities, and the region's bogrin split into two groups, brutal bands of assassins and bandits, and a more sedentary farming society in their former forests. Grutharin Orcini Orcs, Goblins, Ogres, Hobgoblins, Gremlins, and Bogrin are found in Gruthar. The earliest records of settlement in Gruthar are tragically very vague, it is uncertain if there was any native Orcini population, as Cyclops records refer to the inhabitants only as savages, a term they applied to myriad species. It is believed that settlement of the region coincided with a brief ice age period, which dramatically shortened the distance between Althesar and Gruthar's western edge, possibly even creating a contiguous land bridge. It is unknown why, but the cyclops colonies eventually fell to ruin despite apparent plans to expand across the whole of the continent. After the failure of the cyclops colonies, the Orcini that had settled the region remained and thrived. It is believed that when later Orcini slaves were brought from Xaxalin, that local populations may have directly or indirectly aided in their rebellion. The myriad Orcini would then spread throughout the region, flourishing despite occasional infighting, until the rise of the Lokusi. The Lokusi and The Grutharin Dominion The sudden appearance of an enormous, aggressive, feral species of omnivorous insects nearly consumed Gruthar, spreading across much of the continent until the Orcini banded together under the leadership of the ogre warlord Muzash, forming the Grutharin Dominion to drive them back. This partnership remains intact to this day, and has developed into the first unified Orcini nation in recorded history, creating unique technological and societal developments not seen in Orcini on other continents. Culture While regional variations exist, most Orcini respect skill in combat first and foremost, and typically live in militaristic, semi-nomadic societies. Although their settlements can be mono-species, they are usually a mix of inhabitants with one species holding de facto primacy. Aside from Gremlins and Goblins occasionally being looked down upon there is not formal discrimination amongst Orcini living in the same settlement, though grudges between disparate clans sometimes exist. Orcs, Ogres, and Bogrin are generally pragmatic and blunt in conversation, while hobgoblins, goblins and gremlins are known for being more cunning. Because deception towards ones enemies is not seen as an immoral tactic (save in feigning surrender) Orcini take little issue with using guile or trickery to overcome an enemy, though betrayal of an ally is seen as a grievous dishonor. Orcini do not typically see combat as fair or unfair, instead all combatants are expected to do whatever is necessary for victory or survival, showing considerations for the enemy ranges from foolish to insulting. The concept of civilians is not understood by most Orcini, though in general they do not make it a point to target children or the elderly. While a blacksmith that forges weapons for the enemy, a farmer that grows their food, or a religious figure that mends them are all seen as fair targets, harming children or the infirm is seen as wasted time at best and cowardly at worst. Death and War are casually accepted aspects of life for most Orcini and lack many of the negative connotations they do among other cultures. Animosity from conflict typically stems less from death in battle and more from the conduct of the enemy, treatment of prisoners, or destruction of the Orcini's homes. While not unintelligent, Orcini do not usually establish formal schooling in their settlements, instead children are usually raised communally with local elders or spellcasters taking up the task of educating the young while adults tend towards raiding, hunting, and gathering. As a result most orcini focus on combat and hunting with skilled workers varying by region to suit their needs. Because of their naturally resilient constitutions Orcini generally do not place considerable value on comfort or luxuries, though they do appreciate them when they come across them, and those in positions of authority or respect do tend to have finer equipment and dwellings than most these rarely extend beyond improved utility. Leadership Orcini leaders are typically warlords, bosses or chieftains that can control one or more clans. While rule can be hereditary if the existing leader is respected enough they are typically appointed by popular consent based on merit. Orcini leaders must command great respect from their kin as only the strong and cunning are seen as fit to rule. Warlords or chiefs that lose the trust of their followers will find themselves subject to formal challenge or violent overthrow before long, a trait which can sometimes lead to fractious infighting if no clear successor exists or seizes control. On occasion, a warrior that gains prominence will be given leave to form their own clan to prevent eventual infighting, this is also seen if there are multiple heirs seen as worthy of taking command. It is also possible for Orcini to violently, or more rarely, diplomatically, seize control of another clan and place their second in command or one of their heirs in charge of it. At times, several clans will unite under one leader that proves themselves deserving through a major test of skill or show of strength. Religion and Philosophy Orcini beliefs are largely syncretic, blending with many different influences over time. They do not typically worship a single deity or hold to a single philosophy even within the same settlement, instead having a communal area dedicated to worship, which is sometimes partitioned or split into multiple areas to suit the needs of the settlement. In general Orcini tend to respect their ancestors alongside elemental or bestial primordials, but deities, demons, and other immortals are not uncommon. Category:Sapient Races Category:Species Category:Orcini